The Brain, The Cowboy, or The Princess for President
by AvalonXNaruto
Summary: Missing scenes from Girl Meets Friendship focusing on the relationship between Lucas and Maya.
1. Nominations

It was Monday and like every week it was bound to get interesting. Especially with Corey Matthews as their teacher. Maya was only half paying attention to him rambling on about governments. Instead she was drawing in her notebook; careful not to let the scratching of the pencil be heard. However, all of her concentration danced away when the back door creaked open and Lucas ambled in.

"Mr. Friar!" The older Matthews announced.

"Sorry for being late sir. My flight was delayed."

The cowboy spoke rapidly and handed a tardy pass to the older gentleman. Maya's eyes stayed trained on him, well everyone was watching the scene, but she was just glad he was back. It was no fun when she couldn't play their little game.

"You went back to Texas again this weekend?" Riley questioned the taller boy while he took his seat.

"Visited my friends."

Lucas didn't hear what Riley said next as he was distracted by what his old friends, who were practically brothers, had to say when he mentioned Maya. Apparently, as they pointed out, several times a day. His train of thought was disrupted by the girl herself, who started singing in a rather bad southern accent.

"Aww, Cowboys got the blues. Camp fire for one, my friends are all cows…" Lucas took this opportunity to pull out the harmonica and begin to play. "Hur-hurr-hur-hurr-hurr-hurr."

She would have continued, but it was then that she noticed him playing the twangey-woodwind instrument behind her. Lucas noted the smile the graced her lips as she turned around and then watched that smile shatter when she realized he got her good. There was no arguing with a harmonica. None.

"I will never get to you, will I?" Her voice was much lower than before and as serious as she ever sounded. Lucas smirked, her voice was almost sultry and as a teenage boy he was very attracted to the sound. Not that he didn't love her sweet voice before, but this was different.

"Nope, but I sure do appreciate the effort."

Maya bit her lip, clenched her fist and turned around with a frustrated staccato of 'oh's. Lucas knew he won this round and was glad that Mr. Matthews began talking again since he needed a distraction from the blond seated before him. It was then that he noticed the purple plaid button down and his mind began to wonder to places they shouldn't.

"I'll nominate him." A dark haired boy sitting behind Lucas pitched in, breaking him out of his thoughts.

"Really?" Farkle squeaked.

"Yeah, I like ya. I got your back."

"I thought you had my back." That was directed towards Lucas, whose eyes were widened in confusion since he missed what was going on.

"I got his back." His tone was huskier than normal. He still had not fully recovered from his short daydream.

"Whoa, easy there Harmonica." The other male raised his hands in surrender. Taking his tone as a threat and not… well, not what it really was. Maya glared at him over the Cowboy's shoulder. She was the only one who could call him names. It was their game not Lucas and whoever this kid's name was.

"Who are you?" Lucas questioned. "Where did you come from?"

"He's the rebel." Riley pitched in.

"Well what am I?"

"Oh, you're the good guy. You're a Moral Compass." Farkle answered.

Maya on the other hand was staring down the rebel who responded with a look that was a mixture of confusion and curiosity. His eyes flickered from Farkle to Lucas and back again in an attempt to understand what Maya was trying to tell him.

"Well that sounds hard to pull off."

"Yeah, but you're really good at it."

Lucas squared his shoulders and thanked the smaller boy.

"See?" Farkle murmured.

"He's right Mr. Friar. Represent Democracy." Mr. Matthews pointed out.

"I don't know, Mr. Matthews, if democracy worked than maybe I would have gotten a vote on where I want to live."

"I nominate Lucas Friar for president." Riley spoke up.

"Okay, second?" Riley threw her hand up with a giant smile on her face. "No, honey, you nominated him. You can's second the nomination. Alright fine."

"What are you doing? He's your competition." Maya turned to Riley.

"I'm not running for anything."

"Yes you are. I've got plans for you. Yeah."

Lucas decided that he would run, if only to drive Maya nuts and expand their game. Maya bit her lip again.

"You know what. It would be my pleasure to run for President. Thank you Riley."

"No problem, buddy." Her statement was punctuated by a thumbs up and a look from Maya. "I don't know how it happens."

Later that night Maya was laying in her bed staring at her textured and cracked ceiling. Her mind wondering to various ideas to help Riley become a princess. All of those idea though tend to be rather impossible, such as getting a castle and where would they get the money to get a period appropriate dress?

Maya's thoughts were interrupted by rapping on her window. There was only one person who would walk to her apartment at this hour and she was conflicted on if she actually wanted to see him or not. She decided to ignore part of it and went to open the window.

"What can I do for ya, Ranger Rick?" She gave a soft smile and leaned against the window pane.

"Just thought you can answer a few questions for me, ma'am." He leaned closer to her while leaning on the other side of her window. She crossed her armed over her chest and rolled her eyes.

"Alright, shoot Hop-a-long."

"Why did you nominate Riley when you could have run for anything yourself?"

"Because, Riley would be better suited for a seat on student government."

"What form of government is she running for anyway?" he rose an eye-brow at the thought.

"Monarchy. She wants to be a princess."

They both chuckled at that. It really was like Riley to want to be a princess. Maya gestured for him to come in. Lucas flung one leg in before hitting his head on the window. He didn't bend over far enough.

"So, I wanted to share something with you." Lucas rubbed the back of his neck. His nerves getting to him suddenly. "Can I borrow your guitar?"

"No." _he can't serenade me. He's supposed to fall for Riley! _

"Why not, Clutterbucket?"

"Because I said so. That's why." She was beginning to get a bit snippy now that things were getting serious.

"Fine, I'll be heading out now." He sighed; his shoulders slumped.

"It's too late for a poor lil' Texas boy to be out on the streets of New York. Just stay, you can leave early and get your stuff for school or whatever."

She waved it off and crawled back under her comforter. Lucas was taken off guard when a few moments later when a blanket and pillow were thrown in his direction. Lucas only smiled and thought how she was the perfect little storm. Feisty, but she cared so much about everyone. Including him, not that anyone else sees that.

"Sweet dreams, Clutterbucket."

"Don't let the bed bugs bite, Bucky McBoing-Boing."

Neither noticed the other blush and the smiles that didn't leave their lips. Even after they fell into a deep sleep while dreaming of the other.


	2. Smear Campaigns

The sun was just peaking over the New York skyline when Lucas' phone buzzed in his pocket. A soft groan escaped his lips as he opened his eyes to see a room that was not his own. He heard light breathing from the bed beside him and knew Maya was still sleeping. This was a blessing, since she was not a morning person.

Lucas stood up and looked over at the blond, who was cuddled into the comforter and a smile was glazed on her lips. The cowboy ruffled his hair before quickly taking a picture. He knew it was wrong and very stalker like, but he didn't want to forget how peaceful she looked with her guard down. Perhaps he could get her to be that relaxed when she was awake. That, however, was wishful thinking on his part.

Maya woke up to her alarm just minutes after Lucas left. She almost forgot he was there except for the fact that he placed the pillow he used over a nicely folded blanket. The blond smiled softly at the gesture and got up to get ready for the day and meet up with Riley.

It was when she was walking up to Riley's apartment that her phone dinged with a message alert. Her fingers quickly opened the text and her heart skipped a beat. Those simple words made her feel things that she shouldn't feel for her best friend's crush, but she couldn't deny the butterflies in her stomach at the thought of him.

_"Thanks for letting me stay the night. My mama thought I was at Farkle's, but I really wanted to know why you wouldn't run for anything. You would be a great leader, Hart. Oh, and Farkle gave me your number."_

There was a campaign Rally during their normal History class. Mr. Matthews somehow got permission to hold it in the gym. Those who were running had homeroom off so they could set up their stage and prepare their speeches. Maya did her best to help Riley, who had the least to set up, but her eyes were flickering to Lucas in his dress shirt and tie. He looked older, more so than he did before hand, and she wondered for a brief moment how old he actually was. Then the moment passed and she heard Riley gushing about how attractive he was. She rolled her eyes and made a snappy comeback, yet not contradicting the brunet's statement.

"Everybody deserves the right to vote. Because if that right is taken away, you know what you get?" Lucas smiled and gestured to Farkle.

The shorter boy turned around with a dramatic flair. His cape shifting behind him as he questioned if people would be in his nation. The seventh graders were not impressed, well that was until he bribed them all with free t-shirts. Then they were all for his dictatorship. Lucas and Maya both saw just how gullible the student body was. Riley on the other hand just kept talking about the issues, which of course none of the young minds wanted to hear while they were getting free stuff.

Maya brought this problem up to her moments later. "Nobody cares about the issues, Riles, they only care about who's having the most fun."

The crowd was cheering for Farkle and Maya looked passed his stage to see what Lucas was thinking. He only smiled at her with a worried glint in his eye. They both knew that having any kind of dictator would be a bad idea for any government, even seventh grade.

Lucas heard a few words of Maya and Riley's discussion over the roaring crowd, but what he did hear baffled him. A unicorn? How was that even feasible? And who in the world did Maya know who could attain such a thing?

He did know that he should be working on his own campaign. Yet, the spunky blond refused to leave his thoughts. It was moments later that he got a text from her asking if the cowboy knew any other cowboys here in New York state that owned horses. He should have figured that he was her guy. He froze for a second, liking the sound of that.

_"There's a ranch a few miles west of the city, ma'am __J__"_

_"Thanks' huckleberry."_

_"Anytime."_

Wednesday morning rolled around and Lucas smiled as he watched the campaign advertisement for Riley. Maya had found a beautiful white stallion and when he saw her smiling next to him Lucas knew the city girl would fit in well in his country world. Well, he hoped so, but with a heart as big as Maya Hart's he just knew. Now if only she could see that he liked her and didn't want to be with Riley romantically.

However, after Farkle's smear campaign against the girls his jaw was clenched as he tried to figure out what they, meaning Maya, would do about it.

"Okay, this campaign just got dirty." Maya smirked. "Yay. Team princess needs to strike back hard."

Riley stood back up and feed the class some story about how the horse always wanted to be a unicorn. The class at it up and the princess was amazed how gullible they all were. Maya than took it as her turn and went on a much more serious topic. She went on about surveillance from Farkle Nation and how he would spy on everyone. Lucas' frown deepened and disappointment marred his face.

"Do you want to live in a magical kingdom or a police state?"

It was rare that anyone actually got to see how smart Maya was. This was one of those times that her vocabulary was truly utilized and if he wasn't so upset about his friends bashing on each other he would be proud of her.

"Hey, cut it out! Friends don't attack each other. No going after Farkle." Lucas demanded. His eyes looked with Maya's blue ones.

"Okay, Moral Compass, I promise we won't go after Farkle."

"Good. Thank you."

The bell rang and Maya waited for everyone else to leave before addressing her new plan to Riley.

"We're going after Lucas."

"Why?"

"Farkle is nothing without his army. Lucas is the competition now."

"I'm not going after Lucas."

"You don't have to do anything."

"No."

"Riley, this is your last chance to be a princess. Everybody has got something they're hiding, even Lucas. I'm going to find out what it is."

Maya had other motives as well to finding out more about the Cowboy. She was searching for the skeletons in his closet that would smear the image of him she had in her head. To hopefully shatter these feelings and thoughts that overwhelmed her.

"Maya, if you do."

"Yeah?"

"Don't tell me."

Maya had no intention to do so anyway. That is unless she found something that Riley really should know. Like if he was a player, a troublemaker, a criminal, or anything else along those lines.


	3. Disputes

"He's squeaky clean. I can't find one thing to attack this guy on." Maya informed Riley. Her voice giving away how frustrated she was. "Nobody at school has a bad thing to say about him."

"Good." Riley chirped.

"Our only hope is finding something personal." She noticed Lucas walking by and the tension radiating off of him. "Hey, huckleberry."

"Hey Lucas." Riley piped in seconds later.

"Excuse me, I'm dealing with something personal." He nodded before walking further down the hallway with his phone pressed against his ear.

Maya smiled, this could be the opportunity that she's been looking for. Riley was looking at her with a warning glance that Maya didn't notice. Her eyes were trained on the Texan.

"Hello." The blond elongated the word as she snuck closer to him.

"I don't understand why I can't go back this weekend, Sir. No, I'm not trying to argue, but this isn't my home. Texas is my home. But, dad, you told me I would be able to see my friends on weekends if I wanted and I want to see my friends."

Maya looked over at Riley, gauging her reaction as Lucas kept talking. She pulled out her new phone and began recording, needing proof for the campaign, and to remind herself that Lucas wasn't going to stick around. That he would eventually move back home. Back to the Lone Star State, where he will find a good country girl and marry her in a field of blue bonnets.

"Yes, I have friends here. Right now we're all trying to destroy each other."

Maya looked at him again. A bit of disappointment causing her lips to turn downward. Riley watched her for a second in an attempt to read her mind.

"Well, I'm sorry, sir, but I'm the one who didn't want to come to this school in the first place!" It was then that he turned around and noticed the girls watching him and he knew that they heard every word of what was just spoken. "I have to go now."

Lucas walked over to them, his brown eyes trained on Maya. His heart clenched with the fear of what she could do with this information, although he was more afraid that he might have hurt her or Riley, knowing that hurting Riley was not going to win him any points in his game with Maya.

"I suppose you're going to use that against me."

"I would never." Riley tried to assure him, but was cut off.

"Quite, Princess." She then directed her attention to the tall boy standing before her. "What? That you don't want to be in our class? How could that hurt you running for president of our class?" Maya's tone was somber. The hurt evident and Lucas's heart ached knowing he caused it.

"Don't worry, it's only her word against yours." Riley gave a soft smile.

"Unless I have, like, some kind of electronic listening device. Oh, look at that! Boopity-bip-bop-bing." She pulled out her phone and it automatically played the incriminating evidence.

"Lucas." Riley called after him as he gave a guilty look at Maya before walking off. "Maya, get rid of it."

"Riley, we got him. You want to be a Princess? We got him. I know exactly what we're going to do."

"So do I."

"What are you thinking, little plant?"

"Give me your phone."

"What? No!"

"Maya?"

"Fine."

She handed over her phone and knew that within seconds the file was gone. There was no back up. But, if she was being honest, she would never actually hurt her Cowboy like that. Sure they had their game, but this would definitely be crossing the line.

"There, gone. Now it's fair."

Maya only nodded and reluctantly agreed before dismissing herself and walked home. There was something that she needed to do. First, however, was that she needed Huckleberry's phone. It was after that thought that she decided to text him to meet her later that night. He agreed, after she almost begged. That part she didn't like.

"What do you want, Clutterbucket?" Lucas chimed through her thoughts as he slid through her window.

"I'm working on another song. Figured you would want to hear it. Actually, I wanted you to record it for me. I don't have a camera and the one on my phone is crap."

Her tone was sincere, even if her motives were not. He was a gentleman at heart and he also knew that she would probably never sing for him again if he didn't. However, there was something that he wanted to do first.

"After you record something for me, deal?"

This was working out perfectly for her. She needed to get his phone and he was practically handing it over. So, she nodded and opened her hand to him. He handed it over and grabbed the guitar and made sure it was plugged into the amp and everything was set how he needed it.

"You know how to use that right?"

"Of course I do, Hop-a-long."

She quickly thumbed through his favorites list and found two that he contacts a lot. Perfect! Maya sent them to herself and then deleted the messages so he wouldn't see them.

"Are you sure, because you're fiddling with it too much?"

"Shut up!" She flipped the phone so he could see that it was on camera mode.

"Go ahead and start recording."

She did as she was told, for once. His fingers sliding over the frets as he began strumming. It was aggressive and she knew he was pissed off about earlier. That he was mad at her since she was about to ruin his reputation. When he finally sang it was spiteful and his jaw was tight. He looked her right in the eye and she felt an aching for what he thought she was going to do.

"Well she don't need me, 'cause she wants to be free. Well he left me right out the door last night. But, then he calls me, 'cause he needs me. I feel torn inside. So what's it gonna be this time? 'Cause all you wanna see is me cry. I don't wanna stay around. 'Cause all you do is keep bringing me down. So what's it gonna be baby now?"

Maya had heard the song before and she knew what was coming next. She didn't want to hear it, yet she didn't have it in her to stop him.

"I don't need you, 'cause I want this too. I left you with everything I could give. Then you text me, Cause you need me. I just won't reply."

She noticed as he slipped into the chorus again that he actually had a good voice and that since he was singing down a few octaves it actually sounded great. Maya then thought up a rather interesting question. Why was he here if he was so mad at her?

"Stop! I get it okay, you're pissed off at me. No need to sing about it, Ranger Rick."

"Really, because I thought we were friends. Friends don't do this to each other!"

He stood up quickly, the guitar sliding on to the floor with a dissonant high pitched tone. He looked at it for a moment before snatching his phone back.

"I should be going, I'll listen to your song some other time. See you at school, Maya."

He climbed back out the window with one last heart-wrenching disappointed look at her. Maya was frozen for a moment before the dissonance began to hurt her ears. She unplugged the instrument before pulling out her phone to make some rather important phone calls.


	4. Votes

"Hold on!"

Maya and Riley barged into the gymnasium; interrupting the announcement for class president. Lucas didn't look up. He didn't want to face what was about to happen; by his friends no-less. His

"Not now, Maya."

"It has to be right now, dad."

"We have one more very important campaign commercial that everyone needs to see."

"Girls, we've already seen the campaign commercials. The votes are in. This isn't going to change anything." MR. Matthew's voice was firm.

"Yes it will. This isn't about the votes. It's about Lucas." Riley pointed to the boy in question.

All attention was on him as Cory inquired if he knew about this or not. Maya's lips formed a small smile as she took in his appearance. The blue dress shirt brought out his eyes. That at the moment refused to meet her own.

"Yeah, I know about it. If this is the kind of friends they want to be, it's okay with me." His voice betrayed his hurt.

The girls smiled at each other for a moment before Maya handed over the disc she worked so hard to attain. Riley confirmed that this is who they wanted to be while Lucas finally locked eyes with Maya. The look of betrayal was barely masked with the cover of bravado as he took what was coming in strides. That thought alone helped solidify her respect for him, not that she would ever admit that to anyone.

The DVD began to play and Maya was proud of the shocked look on her Cowboy's face when his friend Asher appeared on screen. Riley looked over at the blond, who was smiling fondly at Lucas. It wasn't any of the other mischievous smiles or playful grins. This one was different and for a brief moment Riley was unsure of exactly how Maya felt about her crush. Only for a second. The video played on and another one of Lucas' friends barreled onto the screen.

"I'm Dylan Orlando. How ya doin', bud? Looks like you made some new friends. They, uh, thought it was important that we record this for you."

Lucas looked over at the girls and saw the most genuine smile grace Maya's lips. He couldn't be happier that they did this, although it now makes sense why she was playing with his phone so long the night prior. He chuckled softly at his sneaky city girl.

"Is there really a, Farkle?" Asher cut into his thoughts.

"And Lucas, after Riley and Maya went out of their way to find us, and we got to know them a little, I think we can endorse them too." Dylan piped up.

Maya bit her lip as she looked back over, mistaking Lucas' smile as one of relief and sincerity. Not realizing that Lucas was hoping that they would approve of his new friends. Heaven knows how often he talked about them and it didn't take long for his old friends to get on edge about him falling for one of them, mainly Maya, and want to stay in the big apple for good. Knowing that he had their approval was a huge deal to him.

After the footage clicked off Farkle went to sit next to Maya, who leaned away as he was apologizing, in his own way, that he wanted to be dictator since they didn't have any friends. Lucas sat next to Riley, not his first option, but he wanted to show his support.

"Thanks for the video, that wasn't what I expected to see."

"No more going home for the weekends?" Riley spoke the words that Maya was thinking.

"I am home." His eyes landed on all of his new friends, but remained on a brilliant shade of blue as he said the word home and she had to close her eyes and pull them all into a group hug to fight off a blush.

It was long after the rest of their class went off to finish their last lesson that Lucas talked to Mr. Matthews about the positions that he wanted his friends to take on student government.

"Hey, Mr. Matthews, as the new class president I would like to name Farkle my new vice president."

The older man laughed for a moment before questioning if he was serious or not. Farkle on the other hand was overjoyed, although a part of him was planning the taller boy's demise. Some habits die hard.

"Maya!" He called across the mostly empty gym. "I'd like you to be my secretary of state."

"I'm nobody's secretary, Ranger Rick."

"Hey, Hart." The Rebel called out.

"What?"

"Secretary of state is the president's ambassador to the world. It means he thinks highly of you." She couldn't help that her heart skipped a beat and her fists clenched her jacket just a bit tighter at the thought. "It also means he's trying to get you out of the country."

She had to admit that that stung a bit, but she looked passed knowing that their unusual relationship was pretty much summed up with those words.

"Wait a minute, what about me?" Riley whined.

"You, what about you?"

"What am I to you?" The double meaning of her words didn't faze him. He had a plan that would appease Riley and keep her off of the seats of government. Not that she was a bad person or he didn't respect her. It was the fact that all she had was reused ideas while Farkle had the brains and Maya, well she was the fiercest girl he knew. She was also way smarter than everyone gave her credit for and he was counting on her to have some pretty creative ways to get him out of sticky situation. Not that seventh grade was going to be a tough ship to sail.

"What are you to me?" Lucas whistled loudly.

The same white horse that the girls made into a unicorn trotted into the room. The Cowboy mounted the stead and got Riley to ride behind him. Placing a tiara of sorts on her head and claiming that to him she was a princess before his eyes locked, once again, in those stormy blues. She gave them a smile, although it didn't reach her eyes and as they rode off they didn't notice that her smile cracked as her heart sunk.

Maya knew that liking a boy who didn't like her back sucked. However, it sucked even more to see her best friends unhappy. She knew that the only thing she could do now was wait for them to get together and be the next Cory and Topanga while she halfheartedly pinned after other guys. Josh, who had quickly lost his place has her number one crush, wasn't looking to bad now that her Cowboy and her best friend were closer than ever to getting together.

* * *

"Maya, let me in." Lucas requested while knocking lightly on the window to her room.

She was startled by the sudden noise. The blue colored pencil slipped from her grip and left a smear across part of the page.

"Damn it, HeeHaw." She quickly covered the drawing, deciding that she will just have to fix it later. Well, that, or rip it to shreds. It would probably be the former though.

Maya sighed and went over to the window and opened it for him to climb through. Once he was in they just stood there looking at each other for the longest moment. Neither really noticed that they were standing a bit too close, than again neither of them cared.

"The video was your idea, thank you." He smiled down at her.

"Yeah, yeah, I had you going for a while there though." She gave a small, hollow laugh. Lucas didn't believe there was any malice behind her actions though.

"I'm sorry for getting mad at you. I never should have doubted you."

He took a step back and sat down on the bed. The springs squeaking a bit as Maya sat down next to him. She didn't know how to respond to him.

"So, you're really not leaving then?"

"No, but if I do go back, then I would like to take you with me. You would like my friends."

She laughed at the notion. The very thought that she would hit it off with any country folk cracked her up.

"I doubt it, Bucky McBoing-Boing. I don't belong in the country. I'm city girl and that's never going to change."

"Maybe, but people change." He smiled at her and she had to fight off a blush. The second one in one day. "Can I hear that song now?"

She stared at him for a moment before grabbing her guitar and chuckling softly at the fact the she was about to sing to him, that and what she was about to sing was something she wrote with him in mind. However, she really wanted to. If nothing else she keeps her word.

"You can't record this."

"Alright." He held up his hands. However, he was as sneaky as she was with these types of things and the second his hand was down his fingers pressed the right buttons on his phone to start recording. Lucas knew that it was wrong to lie, but he also knew that she had a beautiful voice and no matter what she sang he would want to listen to it on a continuous loop.

"Things aren't going your way and it's written all over your face and you're not even looking for the better days, Cause' you think that there's nothing left, no."

Lucas grinned at her while taking notice that this was extremely relevant.

"But you can feel the sun, you can hear the wind blow. It's right outside of your window. There's so many reasons for you to be happy. It's all up to you, so don't be stupid. It's always worse in your head, so just take a second to breathe. Take in what you see. Who knows what you'll find in this beautiful life that gives you a reason to smile? You smile, I smile, we smile."

Maya kept strumming while she apologized that was all that she had written. Smirking at her, Lucas began to sing back to her.

"You wake up to another day. Another shot at making your vibe change and if you didn't smile yesterday, here's a chance, here's your moment. Yeah!"

He mouthed the word chorus and she got what he meant so she sang the chorus again. This time he gave a lower harmony that blended perfectly.

"You can feel the sun, you can hear the wind blow. It's right outside of your window. There's so many reasons for you to be happy. It's all up to you, so don't be stupid. It's always worse in your head, so just take a second to breathe. Take in what you see. Who knows what you'll find in this beautiful life that gives you a reason to smile? You smile, I smile, we smile."

Just like the song implied, they both were smiling ear to ear by the time they finished. The song wasn't complete, but that didn't matter at the moment. All that mattered was that Maya was laughing and Lucas was doing his best not to kiss her, no matter how much he wanted to.

"That was a great song."

"You weren't to bad yourself, huckleberry."

"Was that a complement? Did the Maya Hart just complement me?"

"Oh, shut up."

Yet, the smile never left her lips. It was quickly coming to light how easy it was to talk to him, even outside of their banter. Their laughter died out soon enough and Lucas' phone chimed at eleven with a text from his mom. She asked where he was and he lied and said he was at Farkle's and that he was spending the night.

"If you're going to be spending so many nights here, you might as well leave some extra clothing or something." It was delivered as a joke, but she was curious if he actually would. It would be more convenient if he wasn't sneaking into his place at the wee hours of the morning to change.

"I just might." He chuckled and fell back on the bed with his arm behind his head.

Her heart began to race and she was glad that she had a draw empty in her dresser. Well, it was full of her father's old photos for a while until she gave up on him and boxed them up and put them in the neither reaches of her closet. She just didn't have anything else to fill it with since she hung up most of her clothing.

"I just might." He repeated under his breath as a smile edged its way deeper onto his lips.

**This is the end of this episode. Stay posted because i will definitely be posting more soon :)**

**Also, if there is anything you want to see let me know and i will make sure to include as much as i can.**


End file.
